1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to communication services. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to pre-processing environmental context information for a communication before an interactive agent for a communication service begins providing the communication service in the communication.
2. Background Information
When a communication is initiated to request a communication service, time is spent initiating and processing the communication in order to arrange an interactive agent to provide the communication service. For example, a telephone call begins with a dialed number being input or selected, followed by the dialed number being interpreted in the network to identify a destination, the communication being routed to the identified destination, and then the destination being contacted to arrange an agent to provide the communication service. Alternatively, an internet request begins with an internet address being input or selected, followed by the internet address being interpreted to identify an internet destination, the internet request being routed to the identified internet destination, and then the internet destination being contacted to retrieve an interactive webpage from a host that hosts the webpage to provide the communication service. Even following the initial contact with the dialed number or webpage, an interaction with an interactive agent may be delayed based on, e.g., activity volume, or while awaiting a requester of the communication service to input requested information as part of pre-processing before the communication service is provided by an agent.